My Blackrock Chronicle
by RysterWriter
Summary: This story is based on a Youtube minecraft series by YogscastRythian. In it, Rythian (male mage) falls in love with Zoey (female), who falls from the sky, and they have many adventures. In my version of it, Zoey runs away from her abusive 'father' and finds a certain mage in a black castle. Slight AU, I guess. Rated T for some cussing here and there, and dark themes. Enjoy!


**Hello there! This is going to be my first of (hopefully) many series. This is my take (slightly AU) of the Black Chronicle, a Youtube series by Yogscast Rythian. Basically, it is a Minecraft 'adventure' following a mage who falls in love with a slightly crazy girl who fell from the sky. I'll do my best to keep it as action packed, tragic, and sometimes slightly romantic (the feels!) as the Youtube series. Enjoy! Rated T for some cussing/dark themes.**

**Chapter 1: The Escape**

**Zoey POV**

I ran away at midnight, not being able to take any more beatings from my 'father.' I was tired of being his punching bag and slave, wanted more to show of my life than cuts, scars, and tattoos. I wanted freedom.

The leaves crunched under my feet as I walked through the forest. Sadly, I still knew where I was, which means I wasn't far enough away. The leafless trees gave me a creepy feeling, as well as the cold fall breezes. Yawning, I noticed how tired I was. I wanted to go to sleep, but I knew I wouldn't be able to. The nightmares of the beatings and him would follow me. Not even my own mind seemed to be safe. Not only did I need freedom, I needed happiness. I kept walking in the random direction, until I heard the dogs howl.

I knew what those dogs' howls meant. Anytime I would try to escape, my father would send his hunting hounds after me. I froze up and started crying. _Why did this have to happen to me! Why can't I be happy?_ I kept walking, trying my best to hold back the tears. _You need to hold on something, before you start hurting yourself, Zoey._ I grabbed the nearest thing to me, a red and white mushroom. This made me cry even more.

"Daddy…. please help me. I…. want to stay away from that… horrible man." I said aloud.

The dogs' baking and howling were getting closer, so I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I didn't care where I was going, as long as I was away from _him_. I rushed past the undergrowth, collecting more bruises from the twigs hitting me.

**Flashback (Zoey POV)**

"_Zoey! Get in here you worthless brat!"_

_I rushed to the kitchen, knowing that I was in trouble. I did something wrong again, which meant another night of screaming and pain._

"_Y… yes fa...ther?" I tried to be brave, but my voice failed to. _

"_Why are there no beers in the fridge?! I thought I told you to get some more!"_

"_Yes... father. You did tell me, but… you didn't give me any money." _

"_Zoey, you and I both know that's a horrible answer. You know what you have to do. Steal. And don't you dare give me that 'stealing is wrong' excuse. I don't give a crap."_

_I spent the rest of the night in pain. I was hungry and tired, but I couldn't sleep. I was cover in new bleeding cuts and bruises. The whole time he laughed. He said I deserved it, that I was a worthless person who deserved to die. I cried so much and begged for him to stop. He finally did, right when I was about to give up for good. Why this had to happen to me, I never knew. Before Jeff, I was happy with Barry, my real dad. Then Jeff killed him, took his money, and beat me whenever he felt like it. My life was ruined._

**Zoey POV**

I kept running. Now, I was in some sort of plain. All around, monsters, whether a figment of my imagination or real ones, roamed and tried to catch me. They were scary, from explosive green things to skeletal archers, but I didn't care. My past with Jeff's torturing was far worse than an arrow in my arm **(AN: Not in the knee!)**. I finally saw some signs of civilization. A huge black castle was in the distance. I had to get there, before I passed out or the dogs got to me. I looked behind me, and realized that I was too late. Right behind me, with his sharp teeth close to my face, was a dog. Jeff's most ferocious and fastest dog, Hunter, had caught up to me. I screamed, hoping that the resident of the castle could hear me. I passed out from exhaustion and defeat.

Right after I saw a red katar go through Hunter's chest.

**Thank you for reading! Feel free to review. I'd appreciate it a lot. By the way, I own nothing except for my plot. Minecraft and the original Blackrock Chronicle are owned by their owners, not me. Have a wonderful day. You are awesome!**

**-Ryster **


End file.
